The Bucket List 11: Good Evening
by DS2010
Summary: The Bucket List Continue with Number 11, since Tony is such a movie buff, I could not help but do a weekend of Tony watching Hitchcock movies, with himself and friends, an appereance by Brad Pitt and Gibbs. Enjoy


The Bucket List number 11: Good evening…(Alfred Hitchcock)

**11****. Watch all Hitchcock films in order of release (including ****both**** versions of **_**The Man Who Knew Too Much**_**), pausing only for bathroom breaks.  
><strong> 

Finally after two months of working non-stop we have a three day weekend. It's now Friday night and the boss let us off early. What to do, what too I ponder. Finding my bucket list on my coffee table, I decide to do Number 11. Movie weekend it is.

Changing into some old sweats, I make sure there are supplies in the house (including popcorn, chips, beer, and take out menu's all the essentials for a movie weekend).

Going to my wall of DVD's I take out my Hitchcock collect. This going to be so fun!

The first film is The Lodger 1926 silent film. Loading up the DVD player with film, the microwave dings popcorn is ready and the door bell rings. Pizza! All set.

After three hours of movies I have watched to films and took two bathroom breaks. The phone rings it's Abs, she wants to hangout, I tell her I am having a Hitchcock weekend and invite her over but she wants to go clubbing and decides to call Tim instead. Hey her loss, back to the movies.

It's now two in the morning and I have watched another 2 films, ending with a 1928 silent film the Farmers Wife. God I love Hitchcock, he really knew how to make a suspense movie, even one without sound.

Well off to bed, more tomorrow.

Saturday, morning I shower, dress in old sweats again and make some food before settling back into my Hitchcock marathon, with Manxman (1929) silent film. As the day roles on the movies continue and I had a few interruptions from the team wanting to go clubbing in the evening and I declined again, wanted just to stay home and watch my moves. Then one of my frat brothers Sam called and he wanted hang and decided to join in the marathon. He arrives with Frankie his younger brother around 6, and we hunker down with the original the Man who knew too much (1934). As the evening progressed we continued to watch movies, and catch up.

Sunday morning, Sam and Frankie are still here crashed in the living room after drinking a little too much bourbon and beer late into the night as we were watching movies. It was a great evening we all enjoy Hitchcock and discussed the films between breaks for food, booze and bathroom, with the occasional beer run.

After having breakfast they decide to stick around for the rest of the films and they invited a few more people over after Frankie got the call from his girlfriend, who he automatically invited over and with several other mutual friends. Soon there are about 10 people in my apartment including Frankie's current girlfriend who surprising is friends with Brad and Emma Pitt. After the Pitts arrive, Carson and Jill from next door ring to see what I was up to and they get invited to the party. About an hour later Jimmy Palmer and Brenna, I had forgotten we were supposed to do brunch but they were more than happy to hang and watch old movies with the rest of the bunch. Soon everyone was surrounding the TV watching movies. I was surprised when the door bell rang during the movie, I couldn't remember if we ordered more food or not, and was surprised to see Gibbs standing there with some beers, wanting to know if I wanted to watch the Red Skins game. Seeing the crowd however he was about to leave when I said "Hey come on in, were having a Hitchcock movie marathon, you'll like this one Mr. and Mrs. Smith (1941). As usually I start describing the movie as I drag him into the crowed, introducing him to everyone.

As the day progressed we all had a good time watching the movies, talking and joking around. All and all a good weekend, as the evening was ending and the crowd had thinned out the only ones left were me, Brad, Emma and Gibbs, we made it to the final move: Family Plot 1976.

Sometime after midnight Brad and Emma left and Gibbs crashed in the guest room.

When Monday morning arrived with coffee in hand, I looked at my bucket list and crossed another goal off.

Life is good, I smiled as I handed Gibbs his coffee before we left for work.

**For those interested in see the list movies I found this link on line. www(dot)mysternet(dot)come/Hitchcock/filmography**


End file.
